


Can you hear a hidden cry the tears of an angel

by Skatergirl29



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Arson, Bruises, Christmas Eve, Cut lip, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Imprisonment, Marriage Proposal, Mrs Lovett is sexually attacked, Pregnancy, Putrid throat Virus outbreak, Stillbirth, Torn dress, Wedding Day, Wedding Night, christmas day, one true love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: What if Mr Todd never met Lucy and fell in love with Mrs Lovett instead. Before Sweeney Todd was falsely imprisoned he and Mrs Lovett slept together and she became Pregnant with Mr Todd having been released from Prison and Mrs Lovett ready to give birth any day tragedy strikes. Will Mrs Lovett be able to bounce back from this tragedy and take her relationship with Mr Todd further.





	

Fleet street was once a pleasant street but now it was a cesspool of crime and prostitution on the corner of Fleet street stood Mrs Lovett's pie shop and above it was a rather run down Barber shop it was once owned by a man called Benjamin Barker he and Mrs Lovett got along very well and most people said they saw a story of true love between them but only time would tell. Mrs Lovett stood behind the counter in her Pie shop making a fresh lot of Pastry she yelped in pain and leaned against the counter as the baby kicked away inside her the moment she'd found out she was pregnant was indeed the happiest moment in her life. She was about to head down to the bakehouse when there was a loud knock from the shop door she walked over to the door and opened it at the same time saying 'Beggin your pardon sir but the shop is closed for the night' the man didn't reply he just stepped towards her she said 'Oh Judge Turpin I didn't know it twas you had I of course known I would have slammed the door in your hideous face' but before she could do so the Judge pushed her into the shop she pushed him away and spat in his face the Judge struck her across the face with his walking cane after which he pushed her against the counter and pushed her skirts up before taking her roughly.

As soon as the Judge stopped Mrs Lovett summoned what strength she had left and pushed the Judge away before running towards the Living room but the Judge was too quick and grabbed her tarring her dress in the process he drew his blade from his walking cane and slashed her breasts before stabbing her in her right side Mrs Lovett fell to the floor and watched as the Judge fled the Pie shop. Mrs Lovett pulled herself up onto her feet and made her way towards the stairs but all of sudden her vision became blurred and she collapsed onto the staircase. Mr Todd walked through the streets and dark alleyways nothing frightened him especially not the darkness eventually he came out onto Fleet Street and stood looking at the building and all the good memories came flooding back to him, he crossed the street and stopped when he noticed that the shop door was open he walked in and said 'Nellie where are you' he was about to shout out again but he stopped when he saw patches of blood on the floor he grabbed a meat cleaver from the counter and went towards the living room as he came towards the living room his eyes darted towards the stairs and he spotted Mrs Lovett laid unconscious at the bottom of the stairs.

 

Mrs Lovett slowly started to come round the first thing she noticed was that it was warm in her living room she felt something tugging at her stomach she sat up slightly and saw a familiar face stitching up her right side Mr Todd said 'Lie still Nellie your lucky to be alive you've lost a fair bit of blood' Mrs Lovett said 'What about the baby' Mr Todd said 'I could still feel it kicking who's is it' Mrs Lovett said 'It's yours Mr Todd' Mr Todd couldn't help but smile like a bobcat he said 'Why didn't you tell me before I was sent to prison' Mrs Lovett said 'I didn't know until you were gone when did you get out' Mr Todd said 'I was released two days ago I was attacked and dumped into the sea until I was found by a young Naval sailor aboard the Bounty' Mrs Lovett said 'I'm so glad to have you back Mr Todd'. 

* * *

* * *

The next morning Mrs Lovett woke early to open up the Pie shop even though she was sure there would be no customers. She walked down the stairs her long red hair cascaded down her back in thick curls as she went about her usual morning routine Mr Todd came walking down the stairs he stood on the staircase and watched Mrs Lovett singing truly she was his hearts desire his one true love. As the morning came to an end Mrs Lovett and Mr Todd decided to go for a walk as they walked down the main street Mr Todd could hardly believe how much things had changed the street's where wonderful flower markets were held were now a popular sight for pickpockets to thieve and for clients to find cheap prostitutes what Mrs Lovett found hard was the amount of children living in dark alleyways not knowing where their next meal would come from.

After a rather pleasant walk the two lovers returned home and settled on the couch nestled in each others arms Mr Todd said 'I wish you'd tell me who it was that attacked you' Mrs Lovett said 'You can't afford to get in trouble with the law' Mr Todd said 'Why because of Judge Turpin he doesn't frighten me Nellie' Mrs Lovett said 'It's not just because of the Judge I can't loose you again I thought you were going to die in prison I thought I'd never see you again I thought our baby would never see you' Mr Todd said 'Nellie I make you this one promise that I will never leave you again I love you with all my heart'. But sorrow can come to anyone no matter how happy they are and so it came to Mrs Lovett it all started when she was getting ready for bed horrendous pains shot through her back and stomach and she knew something was very wrong Mr Todd ran downstairs and out into the street catching the attention of a passing policeman Mr Todd said 'Please sir you have to help me my wife she's in terrible pain I think she's loosing the baby', the policeman spotted Doctor Forest heading back into his shop he called out and the Doctor came over immediately.

 

The doctor made his way upstairs where he found Mrs Lovett very much in Labour he used his stethoscope to try to locate a heartbeat but his fears were confirmed there was no heartbeat he said 'Mrs Lovett you need to push now keep pushing we have to get your baby out' Mr Todd said 'What's wrong is it going to die' the Doctor said 'My good man the baby is already dead I am afraid it's what's called a stillbirth'   


End file.
